


But Wait, There's Myrrh

by DatGirlSuzie



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, France (Country), Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie
Summary: Blitz and Rook are in France taking a quick vacations. Blitz thinks they're just going to chill but Rook has other plans
Relationships: Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Julien "Rook" Nizan
Kudos: 37





	But Wait, There's Myrrh

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my secret Santa swap in a Discord server I'm a part of. Is it as long as I would have like, no, but almost nothing is ;) 
> 
> It's not full-on sex so if you're looking for that, sorry.
> 
> Rosallora helped edit this as usual

Elias loves France. He loves the countryside, the culture, and the food. Everything about it. He regrets not visiting it more when he was younger, the thought of freely exploring the cities and roaming around sans deadlines or family visits sounded like heaven, but it was hard justifying a trip when school and work got in the way. However, now that Rainbow has settled down and new members are joining, Elias finally has the time to visit. And visit he has, with his new, amazing, handsome, and very French boyfriend. 

In the past year, he and Julien have traveled to France nearly four times — the nearly being because the last time the visit was attempted they were called back to base. Bandit had passed out from drinking and someone needed to be on call in case there was an emergency: the German was issued an official grievance from Six, and the two lovebirds were made to return to Hereford. The first time was to visit the city Julien grew up in. The second was to meet his family, which, much to Elias' surprise, loved him to no end. The third was supposed to be a secret trip, a romantic getaway for the two of them, but ended up being a family reunion because Blitz accidentally let on to the family that they were going to be stopping in France and suddenly Rook's mom invited herself over and set up dozens of things to do and see and then others got involved and it was all down the drain. Romantically, anyway. As a pseudo-family event, he couldn’t have asked for something better. Looking back, Elias laughed because right before they left, Julien joked about the only thing Blitz would see in France was their hotel ceiling — only for them to barely be in the hotel at all due to the numerous amounts of activities the Frenchman's mother set up, and the seemingly endless amount of energy the family possessed. The petite woman wouldn't seem like it, but she was a monster who shrugged off fifteen hour days that exhausted both operators. Elias had even joked that Julien didn’t have her endurance. It didn’t amuse his boyfriend much in the moment, but Blitz was sure with time, it’d become something he’d laugh at easily.

As he looks out the window, the trees and houses blurring by, Elias lets out an appreciative sigh. He’s endlessly thankful that they welcomed him with open arms and even loved his comedically bad French. Rook said that they were lying to him when they said it was perfect, but all that did was give Blitz a reason to pretend to be hurt in front of Julien's mother, which prompted her to give him a big hug before sassing his boyfriend. It was amusing to see Rook attempt to defend himself while his siblings piled on him for sounding like an American. It all ended with Julien in a headlock given by his oldest sister — something that he could easily get out of but would open him up to more accusations of bullying, and it's not like he was actually being hurt. Elias was almost jealous of Julien’s family: their openness, their playfulness, their… everything. But this was now, not then, and as much as he’d love another visit with Julien’s family, something just for the two of them felt perfect right now.

He feels the car slow down and then come to a stop. Looking around, he realizes they’re right outside of the hotel. The greenery was nicely clipped, the bellhop perched and ready to jump to the car to assist them – it looked pretty high class. 

"You ready?" Julien's voice breaks the silence. 

"What? Oh, yeah." Elias opens the door and the both of them step out. It was a chilly evening, not too cold, but just enough to give your significant other a reason to cuddle into you. Which is exactly what Rook did the second they were side-by-side walking towards the hotel lobby. Blitz has warned him that a thin sweatshirt wouldn't be enough to keep him warm, but by the look on Julien’s face, the complaining about it being too cold was about to begin.

"Ugh, Elias, it's so cold." He speaks with his head resting in the crook of Blitz's neck, nose nearly nuzzling to his neck.

"Jules, I told you what the weather was going to be like." He sighs as the double doors open into the lobby. "And what did you say in response?"

“I said I absolutely, completely understood… and put on this sweatshirt.” Rook says while making an adorable face.

“No, you said “I’m too hot to get cold” while seductively running you hand down your abs.” Saying it out loud, Elias re-realizes how childish his boyfriend could be at times. It’s like he rediscovered that once a week nowadays. “Hell, I’m the one who brought you the sweatshirt in the first place!” Blitz said this in a lower voice, seeing how the person working the front desk was already giving them a weird look for their small lovers’ quarrel. He didn’t know exactly why they were staring – two men, weird conversational snippets, the fact they were both extremely physically fit; all of them were in for consideration – but staring they were, and Elias didn’t want this to turn into a scene.

“What? I don’t remember it like that!” Rook scrunched up his face, eyes darting around as if he himself couldn’t remember the exact sequence of events. As he did so, he clicked the elevator button. “How do you know you’re not just imagining things?”

“Because I have to deal with the consequences of everything you do – especially those kinds of things, Jules. You touched your abs, looked at me with that certain twinkle in your eye, and within thirty seconds I was kneeling on the floor with your cock in my mouth!” Blitz feigned exasperation. He didn’t know exactly how Julien got turned on by looking at himself or feeling himself up and down, all he knew was that chances if either of those things happened, sex almost always followed. “And, love, you know I don’t mind blowing you in the morning,” he gave Julien a quick kiss, “But I don’t want you rushing me out the door. Not even two seconds after you cum you’re hustling and making fuss because we’re running late. I hadn’t even stood up!”

“Well, we were late!” Rook huffs, fixing Elias with a look that asks him to challenge the immutable truth.

“I told you we were running behind schedule before the blowjob!” Blitz throws his arms up in the air as the doors open. Once he knew they were well and truly alone, the hall before them bereft of people, he launches into his tirade again. “And do you know what else you said?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “You said ‘don’t worry, Elias, we won’t be late. You always worry too much about that sort of thing, you act like you have a stick up your ass. Unless you want that too.’ ” Normally he wouldn’t be this crass in public, but the hall was empty.

“You’re right, Elias. I’m sorry.”

Huh, this wasn’t what he was expecting. Was Julien actually being sincere? 

The Frenchman continued on, stepping down the hallway. “It… it wasn’t fair to you to push you out the door while you still had cum running down your chin.” Welp. There it was. “If you want me to make it up to you, I can fuck you properly now.” Wait, what? Not having a moment to process what his boyfriend has said, Blitz feels himself being turned around and pressed up against their room’s door.

Julien’s lips are pressing suddenly up against his own and he slowly reacts by kissing back, finding his senses after a moment against the door. Julien almost always was in control — and it usually worked out well in his favor — so he didn’t protest when a tongue enters his mouth. Blitz was used to Rook’s style of slowly teasing him until he came undone and damn if the combination of the slow kisses and the sensual way Julien held him place wasn’t ruining him. A hand presses against his side, slipping under his shirt and slowly raising it up. Elias gasps as the cold air hit his skin. It isn’t unpleasant — the man hovering above him radiated enough heat as it was — but it led to more excitement. He knows what’s coming next and he wants, no, needs it. The thought of having Rook thrust into him, hitting that one spot over and over until they both came together on the bed, with a nice shower immediately after to wash themselves off… It would be the perfect end to a long day of travel.

Just as the hand was about to raise the hem a bit more and slip his shirt and sweatshirt over his head, Blitz feels it lower for a moment. The pause isn’t Rook’s style but, when he was just about to open his eyes, he feels Julien fumble for a second before attempting to slide something beside him. Realizing what Julien is attempting to accomplish, Elias lets out a small laugh. Of course the Frenchman would try to do something like this. He wants to keep everything seductive and sinuous but ends up fumbling the key card in the reader while feeling him up instead of pausing to do it properly. Rook seems to realize this and quickly gives Blitz two more kisses. The second one matches them together for a long moment, and is only broken off by the sound of the lock beeping and the door giving way.

Stumbling back for a second, Blitz realizes what had just happened. They’d never just done that before. Sure they had kissed in public — deeply too — but Blitz had never been pressed up against a door and allowed Julien to nearly undress him without giving it a second thought. The need to give himself up to Rook, trusting him fully to take care of him, had overridden his common sense and they almost fucked in the hallway. Not that they actually would do that — fuck in the hallway — but still, it was close. A rush of excitement floods his system, but Elias isn’t sure if that’s because they could have been caught, or because of the heated kisses moments ago. Regardless, all he knows is that he needs to be closer to Julien.

Looking back at Rook, Blitz isn’t surprised to see the Frenchman is already undressing. The man had already taken off his shirt and was currently working on his pants. He gives Elias a knowing look before dropping them in one motion, a wicked sort of smile on his face. His dick bounced up, freed from the constraints of the denim; of course the man wasn’t wearing underwear. Blitz could never understand how he could exude so much confidence when it comes to sex. Maybe it’s because Julien was so confident in everything he set his mind to. Elias was always hesitant in showing his body as unabashedly as Rook did, but hey, if he looked as good as Rook, he would probably do the same. Regardless, he was still impressed.

Removing his shirt as to not have Julien be alone in the level of nudity, he was stopped halfway through by the feeling of hands grabbing his ass. Tossing his shirt haphazardly onto the floor, he turns his attention back to Julien. The feeling of exposed skin and rugged muscles pressing against him was hot enough as it is, but the disheveled look Julien has is a nice reminder of how much he loves Blitz, and that the feeling of need was fully and irrevocably reciprocated. Elias suffered from self-confidence issues in the bedroom, but Julien was quick to build him up with the way he complimented his body and skills during sex. Lips found each other within seconds and they went back to kissing, hands moving over bodies, skin touching skin.

Each passing moment was more intense than the last as breathless moans were let out from the both of them. Blitz feels a hand run through his hair and then the bed press up against him. It was at that moment Elias felt the tone of the room change from deep kissing into something more serious. Not that he was complaining, he loves what would happen next, he does every time. He grabs onto Rook’s body as he leaned back, trusting the other man not to drop him.

Julien slowly lowers him onto the bed, taking stock of the mess of a German below him as he did so. Elias was already in shambles, wanting him, looking at him desperately as the Frenchman took his sweet time eyeing him up. His gaze roams up and down his body, seeming to dissect every part of his lover. Normally, he would be concerned, but Blitz was used to it by now. It’s like a lion is sizing him up, and in this context it was the hottest thing possible. It is at this point that Elias realizes he still had his pants on, compared to Rook’s completely nude body above him. Lowering his hands as to remove the only article of clothing that remains, his hands run into Rook’s as the other helps him. The button is quickly undone and then the zipper follows. The cold air didn’t seem to have an effect on his erection as the second it was free, it bounced up. In the past, he was concerned about not being as big as Julien, but the small “oh fuck” the Frenchman gave when he saw Blitz’s dick killed those thoughts in an instant. 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” Embarrassment starts to bubble up in Elias. He’s still getting used to compliments in general, let alone in bed, so Julien’s comments almost always stirred up something inside him.

“Possibly. I don’t remember it though…” The end of the sentence trails off, showing Rook that he wasn’t actually serious. They usually did this dance — before doing a whole other dance later — every time. Julien would always compliment Elias, and in turn, unsure how to accept the compliment, the German would jokingly dismiss it, only for more compliments to follow. 

“Really?” Rook feigned surprise. “Well, in that case,” he leans closer to Elias, hovering right above his stomach. “I love you.” He plants a small kiss on his heart. “I think you’re amazing” Another kiss, this one lower. “You’re the perfect boyfriend.” This one even lower. Elias isn’t sure how to respond to all of this. The mixture of sweet, innocent compliments and gradually filthier kisses are conflicting in his poor brain.

“Jules, stop.” He protests weakly as the next kiss was suddenly way lower than expected.

“Really? You want me to stop?” Rook feigns innocence as he hovers right above Blitz’s erect dick. Fuck, no he didn’t. Stopping was the last thing Elias wanted him to do. His cock subconsciously twitches upwards, signaling both heads were on the same page.

“Wait, no-” His plea is cut off by the feeling of Rook swallowing him whole in one motion. Overwhelmed with the feeling of pleasure and slight overstimulation — Julien was too good at these sometimes — Elias prays that Rook’s mouth wouldn’t kill him. Each bob of the Frenchman’s head shut off another section of Blitz’s brain. His worries were immediately wiped from existence as every part of his being focused on the pleasure Rook was giving him.

He wasn’t sure what sex God gave his boyfriend the ability to be so cute and innocent around others but be such a sexual fiend in bed, but it got his thanks nevertheless. A tongue rolled over his tip in a motion that made him grab the bedsheets as a swell of pleasure pushes through him, just making him want more. Despite doing almost nothing but lie there on the bed and take everything Julien’s mouth was giving him, Elias feels himself lose his breath. Moans come out of his mouth unrestrained, filling the once silent room. He isn’t sure what he did to deserve this man in his life but Goddamn he must have done something right. Blitz felt Rook’s mouth pull away from his cock and was about to protest when the feeling of the Frenchman’s hand replace it less than a second later killed it.

It works twice as fast, like an engine on full-steam, forcing moans out of Elias’ with pleasure that he had never experienced in his life before; a palm playing on his tip while the other hand ran over the length of his shaft, sparking desire over and over again. It’s heaven.

“You like that?” Rook must have seen the change in Blitz, the moans that came out were replaced with whimpers that signaled the man had no thoughts left in him and didn’t care. “Need more?” Not having the energy to nod back, Elias was happy that Julien seemed to understand, moving even faster, and mixing his mouth in with both hands.

Blitz is on cloud nine; every fiber of his being needed this, it craved the feeling of pleasure that was emanating from his cock, all thanks to Rook. The bright light of pleasure moved closer, at a speed and intensity he had never experienced before. Fuck, he needs more. Fuck, it was too much. Those two thoughts were the only thing that existed in Elias’ brain. Everything else was secondary to his need to feel more. Another shake wracked his body before he realized the problem with the current situation. He was going to cum, and soon.

Panicking as he doesn’t want this to end so quickly — and without Julien getting anything out of this — Elias tries to say something to signal Rook to stop. His voice is shot from moaning so his warning for Julien to stop didn’t come out, until he came.

Tossing his head back from the sheer intensity of his orgasm, Blitz’s whole world stops. He could barely register what was happening, every sense he had was numbed, the only thing he feels is the feeling of air being forced out of his body. Pure euphoria hit him like a train, splattering parts of his consciousness in every direction. It was like every muscle, cell, and atom was engulfed in the white bliss that seemed describe his entire being. He felt his arms spasm a bit as they gripped the sheets of the mattress, unsure what to do with every neuron firing at once.

An eternity later, he finally feels consciousness slowly return to his body. Trying to sit up, his arms gave out halfway through. Nearly collapsing on the bed, Elias was caught midair by Julien who seemed to expect this. Vision returned to his eyes a moment later and when it did, he realized the mess he made. Cum was splattered everywhere, he pulled the sheets off the bed, hell, even Julien seemed like a mess.

“How was it?” The cheeky French bastard had a grin on his face ten times larger than any one he had before. Wanting to respond, Elias found his voice unwilling to cooperate. Julien seems to notice this as he continued. “Good?” Blitz nodded. “Yay!” The Frenchman did a comically small dance. “I had been meaning to try that sometime. Maybe again later?” The look of horror on Elias’ face must have been comical, seeing how Julien bursts into laughter right after. “That’s fine, we don’t have to do anything until…” he checked his watch “around seven am tomorrow! My mom wants us to visit the castles tomorrow and we need to leave early to get there punctually – I know you don’t want to be late. I’ll wake you up around six so we can get there on time.” A small pause. “You know what, make it five thirty, I want to try this again.”

A deep sigh is the only thing Blitz could let out as he resigns himself to his fate of being woken up at too early of a time only to be experimented on again by his boyfriend who didn’t seem to understand his own metaphorical sexual strength.


End file.
